


Magic AU

by bluesoundwaves



Series: Secret Santa [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Art, Drawing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesoundwaves/pseuds/bluesoundwaves
Summary: Hey this is a Christmas gift for a Secret Santa. I chose the prompt a Magic AU.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Series: Secret Santa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072949
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Magic AU

**Author's Note:**

> So because I have to be overly detailed about EVERY THING heres what I think is happening in the scene. 
> 
> Danny is 1/2 human and 1/2 ogre and considered lower class because of it.
> 
> Vlad is a little bit dead giving him the blue skin and red eyes. Creatures related to death generally hang around him be it animals or spirits.  
> Due to his relation to death he is seen as bad luck by most ppl, and assumed to be a harbinger of death so every once in a while someone will try to "Save the town" and kill him. 
> 
> So thats what i got for this scene! Please give the pic a good look cause like i said i over detailed everything.


End file.
